


Babysitter

by honeyxiumin



Category: 2jae - Fandom, GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Jaebum didn't expect his son's new babysitter to be so hot and young.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is the third time I've written this one but I just wanted to share the cuteness with you all! Sorry if it's too long lol.

"Your child is such a demon! I quit! I can't handle him!" 

Jaebum sighed as the front door slammed shut. That was the seventh babysitter who had quit on him. He turned and looked down at his six year old son who was looking up at him, giggling. 

"Ah Yugyeom, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You have to have a babysitter so daddy can work." 

He picked Yugyeom up and he giggled. "No smelly babysitter!" 

Jaebum chuckled and sat him down on the couch. He turned on some cartoons for Yugyeom. "You have to have a smelly babysitter kid-o." He ruffled Yugyeom's hair. Yugyeom looked up at him and pouted. "But I don't want one daddy!" Jaebum sighed and nodded, making his way over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed his friend Jinyoung's number. 

After the third ring, he picked up. "Jaebum! What may I help you with?" "I need a babysitter for Yugyeom." "I thought you already had one?" "He scared her away!" 

He heard Jinyoung start laughing. 

"Really? Again? I think your son might be possessed." "Haha, so funny. Just help me out please! Do you know anyone?" 

"Well I have this friend of mine who babysits a lot. Great with kids! His name is Youngjae!" "A boy babysitter? I don't know Jinyoung. Yugyeom is use to girls." "Come on, maybe a boy babysitter might change Yugyeom's attitude! Plus, Youngjae is a cutie!" Jaebum rolled his eyes. "I don't see how that's suppose to help me." "Just give him a try! He could fix that demon child of yours." 

Jaebum let out a sigh. "Fine." "Great! I'll give him your number! You'll be thanking me later for this!" "Sure, I have to go give Yugyeom a bath now." "Bye!" 

He hung up and turned to Yugyeom. "Alright baby, let's go take a bath." 

 

**\------------------------------------**

 

It was the next night and Jaebum was waiting for this Youngjae guy to arrive. 

Hopefully he wasn't old or some snobby teenager. 

He heard the doorbell ring and he ran to get it. He opened the door and his eyes widen. 

There stood a beautiful boy with brown hair and pale skin. He was smiling wide and wearing a huge pink sweater that was obviously to big for him. But at the moment, Jaebum wasn't complaining. 

He wasn't like all the other old hag ladies who hated their job that he hired. Or the young teenage girls just looking to get money and not caring about what his son was doing. One night Jaebum came home to find the girl and her boyfriend making out on the couch while Yugyeom was eating a whole box of sweets, not a good night for Jaebum. 

Jaebum had to stop to catch his breath before he coughed and smiled at Youngjae. "You must be Youngjae, I'm Jaebum. Please come in." Youngjae nodded and walked inside. Jaebum closed the door. "Yugyeom! Come down here! I want you to meet someone!" 

He turned to Youngjae. "So how old are you?" Twenty one sir." He wasn't much younger than Jaebum. "Nice, and you can just call me Jaebum. No need for the sir." He smiled and nodded. Jaebum felt his heart speed up. 

Yugyeom walked in and looked at Youngjae curiously. 

Youngjae smiled at him and bent down to his level. "You just be Yugyeom, it's nice to meet you. I'm Youngjae, your new babysitter." Yugyeom nodded and walked up to him slowly, studying him. 

"Do you like to play with cars?" Youngjae smiled and nodded. 

Yugyeom took Youngjae's hand in his and started dragging him away. "Wait! Aren't you going to tell daddy bye?" Yugyeom let go of Youngjae's hand and hugged Jaebum bye. 

"There is food in the fridge and I shouldn't be gone long Youngjae! Call me if you need anything!" Youngjae smiled and nodded. "It's fine Jaebum, I got him covered! Please be safe!" Jaebum smiled and nodded and left. 

 

**\-----------------------------**

 

Youngjae set Yugyeom up on the kitchen counter and looked at him. "What would you like to eat little man?"  

"Usually the other smelly babysitters make me a sandwich." "Well I'm not a smelly babysitter am I?" Yugyeom giggled and shook his head. Youngjae smiled and ruffled his hair. "How about some spaghetti?" Yugyeom smiled wide and nodded. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" 

"Alright! Would you like to help me make it?" Yugyeom smiled and nodded. They got to work. Youngjae let Yugyeom put the noodles into the pot and stir them. He even let him help make the sauce. They mixed it all together and at that time Jaebum walked in the house. He walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Youngjae and Yugyeom. 

"Well what do we have here?" Yugyeom turned around ran to him. Jaebum picked him up. "Daddy! Me and Youngjae are made spaghetti!" "Really? It smells delicious!" Youngjae turned to them and smiled. "It's finished now. Just let it cool before you eat it. I'll be on my way no-" 

"Stay and eat with me and daddy!" 

Youngjae looked at Yugyeom and then at Jaebum. Jaebum smiled and nodded. "I don't mind, you can stay if your not busy." Youngjae smiled and nodded. 

 

**\---------------------------**

 

Jaebum sat and listened to Yugyeom talk about his day with Youngjae and he couldn't help but smile. This was unlike what he would say about the other babysitters. 

Yugyeom went into the living room when they were done eating and watched tv while Jaebum and Youngjae cleaned up. 

"Thank you for watching him and making dinner for us." Youngjae smiled. "It was my pleasure. He is a fun little boy." "Thank you. I don't understand why he didn't like the other babysitters he had." 

Youngjae giggled. "Well I wouldn't mind continuing babysitting him if that's alright with you. I enjoy his company." Jaebum smiled wide. "Of course, yeah, that would be great actually!" They looked at each other, smiling, before Youngjae turned away. "I guess I should get going now." 

"Do you need a ride?" "No, I'll be alr-" 

"Let me give you a ride! It's no big deal!" "Can I come too daddy?!" Jaebum looked at Youngjae. "See, now you have to accept it." Youngjae laughed and nodded. "Let's go Yugyeom!" 

They all piled into Jaebum's car and drove to Youngjae's house. 

They were singing along to the radio on the way there. 

On the outside, it looked like a cute average family. 

They pulled up to Youngjae's house and he smiled at them. "I guess I'll see you both Monday?" "Yes, if you don't mind." He shook his head and smiled. "Are you going to walk him to his door and kiss him daddy? Like in the movies uncle Jinyoung let's me watch." 

Youngjae started blushing and Jaebum swore under his breath for letting Yugyeom stay with Jinyoung too much. 

"Youngjae I'm so-" Youngjae cut him off by kissing his cheek. He hurried and got out of the car. "See you Monday!" He ran into the house. Jaebum smiled to his self and started driving away. 

"Is Youngjae going to be my new mommy?" "I don't know bud. Why? Do you like him?" "Yes! He lays with me and cooks for me like mommy's are suppose to do!" Jaebum smiled and nodded. "We'll see." 

 

**\-----------------------------**

 

Youngjae ended up coming over more and more often. Sometimes not even to watch Yugyeom.Just to hang out with them or sometimes just Jaebum by his self which caused long conversations and attempts at flirting. 

Tonight he was coming over because they were having a sleep over in the backyard. 

Yugyeom had his little tent up and Jaebum had his up as well. Youngjae knocked on the door and Jaebum opened it and smiled. "Hey, come in! We are in the back having a campfire!" Youngjae smiled. "Good thing I brought marshmallows!" Jaebum smiled and they walked out back. 

Yugyeom smiled when he saw Youngjae. "Youngjae!!!" Youngjae smiled wide and picked him up, spinning him around. "I brought marshmallows so we can roast them." Yugyeom smiled wide. "Yay! Are you going to sleep in the tent with daddy?" Youngjae felt his cheeks heat up as he nodded. "Y-Yes I will be." 

Jaebum smiled wide and grabbed the marshmallows. "How about we make these bud okay?" 

 

**\---------------------------**

 

Jaebum and Youngjae were sitting in chairs around the fire while Yugyeom laid in his tent asleep. 

"I have a cheesy pickup line for you." Youngjae giggled and nodded. 

"Are you a campfire? Because you're hot and I want s'more." Youngjae felt his cheeks heat up as he laughed silently. "You are unbelievable." Jaebum smiled and shrugged. 

They sat in silence for a few mixtures. "Hey Youngjae?" "Yeah?" "Ready to lay down?" He nodded and they put out the fire. They laid in the small tent together, back to back. "I'm sorry if this is weird for you." "No it's fine. I like it." Jaebum sighed and smiled. "I like it too." 

He's been wanting to ask Youngjae the question that's been on his mind for a while. 

"Hey Youngjae, can I ask you something?" "Sure Bummie, what's up?" Jaebum felt his heart flutter at the nickname Youngjae has been calling him. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. Like just the two of us. On a date." 

It was silent. 

Jaebum panicked. "I mean, you don't have to, I just like you and you do well with Yugyeom and he likes you a lot. And it was probably stupid of me to ask you that. And-" Youngjae turned around and looked at Jaebum's back and smiled while he continued ranting. 

"Bummie, look at me." Jaebum turned around and looked at Youngjae. "I like you too and I would love to go on a date with you." Jaebum looked at him wide eyed. 

"Really?" "Yes, I've been waiting for you to ask. I like you and I like little Yugyeom as well. So I would love to go out with you." Jaebum smiled wide and wrapped his arms around Youngjae's waist, pulling him closer to him. 

"You made me a happier man tonight, I could just kiss you." "Then do it." And Jaebum did. 

They weren't surprised when int he morning Yugyeom started screaming about how happy he was that Youngjae would be his new mom. 

 


End file.
